Answers
by Numanife
Summary: Kenya Oshitari loves Rini because of her adorable and innocent appearance and understanding of expectations to be like someone he's not. How should he tell her, though? KenyaOshitariOC


**Answers**

**Kenya O. one shot!!  
**

**by **

**Numanife (kat )**

**A/N I based this story after the icon I found on photobucket! Kenya Oshitari!!!**

**

* * *

**

**BAM!!!!!!!**

For the third time today, I ran into someone. Lucky for me, it was only Kenya this time. Kenya's been my best friend since I started going to school at Shintenhouji. I'm a second year, now, and he's a third year. He grabbed hold of my arms and smiled.

"Klutz," he chuckled, letting go of me. I pushed out my cheeks, but stopped for a moment, then smiled joyfully.

"Guess what, Kenya-kun!" I smiled, "I met this awesome dude from Seishun Gakuen!!! He's was so kind and sweet, cos he paid for my candy at the store when I didn't have enough. What was his name.... Eto.... Kikumaru Eiji!"

He seemed to freeze up a little, but patted me on the head and smiled, "That's awesome, Rini-chan"

"Yeah! And he asked me if I wanted to go out for some ice cream today!" I smiled and hugged him. He patted my long ginger hair, which was pulled into a ponytail in the back that I kept together with a bow. My bangs fell into my pink eyes, hiding my forehead.

I looked up but Kenya seemed upset, so what's wrong?

"Kenya-chan, what's the matter," I asked, dropping my smile. He looked at me, but shook his head in response.

"Nothing," he laughed. Jeez, Kenya-chan can get so weird. I saw his mouth move slightly, but shut, as if he didn't want to say something on his mind. I left it alone, because I know Kenya, and he has a weird habit of not saying everything he means. It's not like he's shy, but his friends will sometimes describe him as Hetare, or useless, but I disagree. Kenya's funny, and cute, and fast. He's a great guy!

***(Kenya's P.O.V.)***

The cute Rini-chan is so clueless sometimes. How does she not know if the guy she is talking about isn't, like, a petafile or something. She's so innocent and sweet. And hearing her news didn't put me in the greatest of moods. If he hurts her, I'll destroy him. I mean, Rini-chan isn't too big, in fact, she looks about only 4'11" or so. Here name suits her well, it meaning little bunny and all. I can't help but be worried.

The part I like most about Rini is the fact that she doesn't care if I'm related to Yuushi, my cousin, or even bring him up. Like she knows how it feels to be compared to someone she's related to.

---

What if he really hurts her? Who is he? Why does she have to be so NAIVE!? Oh god, I hate this...this burning feeling inside me.

I wipped my pillow against the wall and yelled. I'm sure now my little brother (and maybe even my iguana) thinks I'm having a seisure... My stomach flip flopped around, pissing me off more. I looked at my iguana, who was now hiding under his little tree brach decorations, and sighed, then fed him. I heard my father come up in a hurry, like he thought I was in pain or something. Once he saw me feeding Yoshi, he went downstairs again. I pet him slightly, calming him down.

It was about nine p.m. when I called Yuushi...

"Yuushi?"

_"Hai, Kenya?" _

I looked out the window, "Do you know who Kikumaru Eiji is?"

_"Kikumaru Eiji? Why? He's from Seigaku, a regular on the team. He's rather bouncing, and happy ALL the time"_

"Is he a... Bad guy?" I asked smoothly, staring out the window, mentally smacking myself for not recognizing his name. Mukahi Gakuto doesn't like him, at all. I've spoken to him once or twice about it. He said he was a cocky and arrogant bastard.

_"Kikumaru? He probably wouldn't hurt a fly. He's friendly, a bit too friendly for my taste, really"_

I sighed in relief.

_"Why the sudden interest?"_

"He took Rini-chan out for ice cream today, and she hasn't called me back. I think she's out past her curfew..."

_"Oh~! Rini-chan~" _I could HEAR the annoying smirk of confidence, _"Well, if your that worried, ask Kikumaru-san himself..."_

"And how do I do that?"

_"Hold on a moment" _And I heard dread silence. Yuushi can get weird about this kind of stuff. He loves to tease me about Rini all the time _"Okay"_

_**"Oi Oi!"**_

"Yuushi... What did you do?"

_"Hello, Kikumaru-san"_

_**"Hello! What's up?"**_

"This is ridiculous, I don't have time for--"

_"It's about Rini-chan. You see, my cousin, Kenya, is worried you kept her past her curfew"_

_**"Oh~! No, I didn't, I even walked her home. You know, Kenya, she's really cute. And she seems to like you, a lot. She talked about you two thirds of the time. She seemed worried"**_

"She... She did?"

_**"Yeah~!"**_

"I gotta go, bye!" I hung up quickly, sighing in relief for a moment, then called Rini again.

_"Mushi mushi.." _Rini seemed tired.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

_"No, I was waiting to talk to you. I wanted to call back, but I thought you'd be busy, gomen"_ She yawned, _"I'm tired, but I can't sleep. Kenya-chan, I need you to do something for me"_

"Yes, Rini-chan?"

_"Tell me how you feel about me"_

I paused, thinking for a moment. "I, uhh"

_"Be honest, Kenya-chan, please. For Rini-chan..."_

"Um, your my best friend, and your awesome and sweet..."

_"Oh, Okay, well, I'm going to bed,"_She giggled, _"G-goodnight, Kenya-kun..."_ Click.

Wow, that was awkward...

***(Rini's P.O.V.)***

I woke up feeling like crap. I have school today, but I only got an hour of sleep. My obnoxious brother kept me up by being so uncute and smart. My parents always wanted me to be more like him, focused on school. Ew! But what set me off the most was the words Kenya told me last night. I almost cryed, but I didn't, because my brother was in the room with my parents, talking about my horrible grades. I'm trying, I really am! I'm just not as smart as Toki-kun. He's had straight A's since kindergarten. Yes, KINDERGARTEN. My parents believe anything he can do, I can do. But I can't. And Kenya always knew how I felt, without knowing I felt that way. He's a beautiful person, unlike his cousin, who was sickening and a jerk. That creepy leg obsession has got to be THE weirdest thing ever.

Yet, I didn't hear the words I wanted, or needed.

---

I got to school and I approached my beautiful senpai.

"Kenya-kun?" I looked at him as we stood behind the school in secret.

"Yes?" He looked back and smiled.

"Do I ever cross you mind?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"No" he answered after a pause, as if he was thinking.

"Do you like me?"

"Not really"

"Do you want me?"

"No"

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No"

"Would you live for me?"

"No" The answers he gave me kept stinging intensely.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No"

"Choose; me or your life"

"My life"

I couldn't hold it anymore, I ran away, feeling the tears drop from my red face. He grabbed my wrist and twisted me around, pulling me close into his arms.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because your always on my mind. The reason I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reson I woudn't cry if you left is because I'd die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I'd die for you. The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you... The reason I chose my life is because... you are my life" He whispered the words in my ear, like a cheap fairytale for real. Kenya-chan...

"I love you..." I hugged him, feeling the hot tears drop from my eyes like a boulder in the water onto his shoulder.


End file.
